


The lies we tell to each other

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I swear there will be plot, M/M, Mention of Sara/Vetra romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Meridian, Reyes acts like an adult, Sara is badass, Scott is bottom except when he's not, Scott with minor health problems, Slice of Life, Supernatural Illnesses, Work In Progress, everything can happen, original story is canon, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Life in Andromeda goes on after claiming Meridian, and so does the relationship between Kadara's Crime Lord, Reyes Vidal, and the Human Pathfinder, saviour of the people, Scott Ryder. Now, it's time for them to relax a little, to have fun with each other, and to talk about the plans for outposts expansions and further exploration of the cluster.





	1. Back on the Nexus

Seeing Nexus growing larger and larger with every passing second, Reyes was closing the distance to the station in his shuttle. He was reluctant at first about coming here again, but Scott was persistent and eventually, he agreed to come and represent Kadara. Now, this familiar view of the station brought a wave of conflicted feelings up to his chest. He was overwhelmed by nostalgia, followed by both sadness and happiness. Not because he was finally returning to the station that he considered to be his second birthplace and what, in a way, allowed him to be a ruler of an alien land. And also not because he could finally meet Scott, after two weeks of living apart because of work. 

It was all because of the memories that appeared in his mind. From a time, when a shuttle had brought him on board this huge, state of art station, in the same fashion over six hundred years ago, in the Milky Way galaxy. But then, he was only one of the many. This time, he was alone. And he knew exactly what was waiting for him there. Politics, distrustful glances, and Scott's amused grin on an almost too handsome face.

After a few moments, after calling in, he docked properly his shuttle and prepared himself to apply with the immigration officer near the entrance to the docks. It was crowded, but Reyes managed to talk his way through to the start of a long line. Unfortunately, a somewhat tired and uncooperative turian was working behind the desk. After hearing Reyes’ name, he checked it in the system and – surprise! – came out with nothing. After that, he became really suspicious. 

“What is this? Who are you?”

Reyes couldn’t blame him. It was a common reaction after all. Especially with his files being corrupted after that ridiculous uprising thing. Even on Kadara and among his own people, the Collective, it happened on daily basis. He was careful about the number of people who knew what Charlatan’s real face looked like and to what name it was connected. And frankly, it was funny how many imposters rose up from the shadows, claiming that they are the Charlatan. Still, he couldn’t understand why he was so unrecognizable outside Kadara, when he properly introduced himself. Real name and stuff. 

He decided to approach this situation without unnecessary drama. He could have slammed an invitation signed by Scott on the desk, but he still was in a good mood. He wanted to act civilized and not appear as a savage Exile – even though everyone on the station was more than willing to think that about him. And his gang. And all of Kadara’s settlers to be frank. 

“Your Pathfinder was so nice to invite me to the talks about future settlement on Kadara, I thought it would be a shame not to come. My name is Reyes Vidal, as I’ve already said it three times.” 

“Wha—Who? I don’t have any information about anyone with that name coming today to the Nexus. Who are you really? Where’s the delegation?”

Reyes chuckled. He was more amused than annoyed. All this bureaucracy and paranoia reminded him of those wonderful time when they lined him up with other freshly woken up staff from the transportation and supplies management section. It was frenzy. Both bad and questionable decisions were made on a spot. 

But now, Nexus was in a somewhat presentable state. Still uptight, but presentable. He had decided to behave himself.

“Delegation? Are you that eager to welcome back Exiles to your sacred ground? Please let me correct myself and ask some friends to come.”

“Just— Oh?”

Then, a pair of arms caught him from behind, and Reyes has found himself in a tight, warm embrace. Stifled laugh resounded in his ear, followed by a prickly stubble tickling his cheek. A very familiar scent enveloped him like a cocoon - soapy, synthetic and medi-gelic kind of smell. 

“Ho-ho, what do we have here? A whole package of luxury goods, just waiting to be snatched away? Please excuse me while I lay my hands on them.”

Reyes couldn’t hide his smile. He leaned back a little, relaxing himself. Scott supported him with ease. 

“That service will cost you greatly, Pathfinder. I’m the finest specimen of those rare goods.”

Ryder kissed him in a corner of his lips. For a moment, their eyes met, and Reyes felt a strange tickling in his stomach. Those eyes, with sparks of joy and mischief, should be illegal, but Scott was using their charm to the fullest, probably not even knowing what he was doing and how that obliviousness affected his surroundings. And Reyes was just a simple man. 

Scott turned to the immigration officer. 

“Mr. Vidal is my personal guest and Kadara’s representative to today’s scheduled talks. Please note the time of his arrival and give him a green light for entering the station.”

“Yes, sir.” Turian straightened his back and face in a snap. 

Scott smiled and moved further into the docks area, pushing away groups of people who were standing all around. The port was truly a crowded place in those times, full of different species from both the Milky Way and Andromeda. Judging from how common the angaran faces were, they were welcomed here – more than Exiles apparently – and were blending in perfectly, especially around cultural centre area. 

After a moment, Ryder has finally found a quieter, less crowded spot near the shops. With a big smile, he collected Reyes in his arms and kissed him with passion. But that kiss only lasted for a moment. Reyes knew that his lover wasn’t really comfortable with showing affection in public places, and it was one of those little things he adored about Scott.

“What we were talking about again?”

“About me being a shipment of a full course dinner served on silver plates? And you waiting impatiently to put your hands on that?”

Scott chuckled.

“Can we make a deal then, Mr. Vidal?”

Reyes pretended to think about it very seriously for a while. 

“I guess I should give a discount to the mighty Pathfinder. It would be rude not to. So, what do you propose?”

“I’m warning you that I’m a poor man. You know I can take a vacation just in about two years? But I consider myself a man of fine quality too, so how about an exchange of experiences? You can lay your hands on me while I’ll lay my hands on you.” 

“What a bad man you are, Pathfinder. But I guess I have no choice but to agree. For scientific purposes of course.”

Scott trembled with stifled laughter, and then kissed him again to hide his smile. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Vidal. But before we check the merchandise, we seriously should head to Tann’s office, before they’ll send a searching squad… never mind, that one person squad is already there.” 

A very energetic young woman, dressed in short, white, synthetic dress that accentuated every beautiful curve of her slim yet very womanly body, was making a beeline in their direction. Her ponytail swung right and left, and her high heels boots were making a rhythmical noise. 

Sara Ryder, Pathfinder’s sister, was closing up on them. 

“Hi, boys!” she greeted them with a smile. Reyes took a moment to appreciate the beautiful woman that was standing just in front of him. She had her own charm, a little different from Scott, but she resembled her brother in many ways nonetheless. It was a very attractive blend, Reyes had to admit. “Director Tann feared that you two had already eloped together.” 

“Me? Eloping with a man? Most ridiculous thought ever.” Scott pouted innocently.

“Right. Because that’s never happened.” Sara teased, with a smile. She turned to Reyes. “You know, my brother actually did something like that in his life. And he was only in eighth grade. What was he? Your tutor? Your teacher? I can’t seem to remember.” 

Scott scoffed and took a step backward. 

“A classmate. And we were discovered right away, so that doesn’t count.” 

“I remember our father’s face most of all. I never saw him that confused and speechless before that. Surprisingly, he didn’t give you his usual rigmarole after. More like he encouraged you to join the military.”

“I’m pretty sure he thought it was a joke.” 

Sara crossed her arms, still smiling.

“You have to be careful now, Reyes, now that you know that Scott has crazy ideas sometimes.” 

“Sometimes?” Reyes chuckled. “He always has them.”

Scott sighed heavily. 

“I won’t hear the end of it, will I? Besides, I won’t kidnap him, sis. Not now at least. We have to take part in some serious talks first.” 

Sara rolled her eyes, but a gentle smile remained on her lips. 

“I can understand the temptation, but please behave yourselves in the meeting. We are deciding some serious matters, you know. And keep your hands away from each other, please. This is not the Tempest, and people here like to idolize their Pathfinder. Shattering their dreams would be just cruel.”

“What shameless suggestions. I’m always a gentleman in public.” Reyes tried to play the wounded part.

“Uh-huh.” Sara threw a meaningful look at Reyes’ hand, that somewhat found her way to Scott’s back and was sitting there shamelessly, almost trembling from the familiarity of that comfort zone. “Why I’m not convinced?” 

Reyes and Scott smiled simultaneously. 

“Because I’m lying.” “Because he’s lying.”

Sara rolled her eyes. She was so done with her brother and Reyes being just an annoyingly dorky couple. Okay, maybe she couldn’t flirt properly with anyone without being really awkward, but that was because she was always more focused on her work than dating. Still, most of the time, she was more collected and serious than Scott could ever be, especially in Reyes’ presence. 

But it was good. Sara loved to see her brother more relaxed, smiling and fooling around. God only knows how stressed he was after becoming the Pathfinder. She was overjoyed that her brother has founds someone who was giving him all the support Scott needed. And all that sass between them was a nice bonus. Scott’s eyes literally brightened up in the presence of that shady smuggler. 

“Just come along, you two. Everyone’s waiting.”


	2. Let the money speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't deny the power of money, Nexus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, but my English vocabulary is limited when it comes to describing discussions between many people in one scene. I did my best though, I hope you enjoy it even a little bit ^-^

Soon after, Sara regretted not telling those two love-struck dorks not to engage in eyeing each other activity, because while they certainly kept their hands and bodies away, the atmosphere they created with just a few glances across the table was filled with ridiculous amount of sexual tension. 

It was a mystery how they did that, but they seemed to perfectly understand each other. While Tann was harping on about Kadara being basically a gold mine, just without gold - yet - and about establishing new outposts for further improvements, Scott and Reyes were busy sending silent messages to each other. 

Luckily, Reyes seemed to possess a rare ability of divided attention. Scott, on the other hand, couldn’t be more unfocused on this meeting. Addison was smirking, losing her usual stoned expression. Tann was so engaged in laying out all of his ideas, that he probably wouldn’t mind if those two started to make out on a table. All he saw was a possibility for grasping another piece of land while gaining both popularity and influence, and that was good, but because of that, Reyes has outplayed him easily. 

All of the Pathfinders were present in this meeting, and they all had fun watching that exchange of glances. 

“What are our possibilities? Will Exiles listen to reasons?”

“No, but they will listen to money. Let credits do the speaking for you.” Reyes was quick to answer, even though Scott was distracting him for a while with his ostentatious eye-rolling. 

“We have already agreed that Nexus won’t be funding any suspicious activities in Andromeda, and giving money to Exiles seems like a bad choice of actions.” Tann was stubborn.

“You will be funding a port, that’s already a link in your trade route chain. It’s an angaran city, it’s already standing and it wants to remain independent. By refusing a simple demand of funding its further development, you’re practically saying you don’t care what happens to it.”

“Actually, we¬—”

“Woah, just wait a damn second!” Scott slammed his hands on a table, leaning forward. “Director, I don’t think you want to finish that line of thought. I personally risked my ass to make Kadara work as it was intended to, now it’s Nexus’ turn to smooth things over with Exiles. If it involves throwing money at them, I say we should do it.”

“Throwing money?” Reyes lifted his brow. “It’s not a strip club, Scott. Most of the time.”

“Take it easy, guys.” Sara interfered. “Reyes was sent here to represent both the angara and Exiles. We should trust his judgment on this matter.” 

“I don’t see how funding some shady business would benefit us in any way.” Tann was obstinate. “We need to see plans of those investments, any sort of promise that we aren’t just giving it away to the hands of a madman.”

“But that’s the language they speak.” Reyes shrugged his shoulders. “As you know, angara engage more in trade, a barter of goods, and most of the time, our people could survive by trading weapons, armor and technology for food, water and shelter, but as we are expanding our reach and paying credits for our own services, they are seeking to standardize currency. If we pay them, they will pay us back. And from that, we can start building trust and get a hold of trading business. It will also get a lot easier to pay for the outposts protection.”

“We surely can consider it.” Addison, snapping out from some sort of meditation practice, faced Tann. “In a way, it was our fault they ended up on that planet. We owe them something. And if funding their colony could earn us their trust, I say we should do it. You have my voice in this, Reyes.”

“And mine.” Avitus followed. “I don’t have time for everyday meetings and plans contemplations. Just now, I’ve received five messages about sites that contain pods from the Natanus. And from my point of view, we all need funds to make a living here.” 

“I’m with Scott on this.” Raeka, ignoring Tann’s surprised gaze completely, joined the discussion. “He has been there while we had only heard rumors. And he has the best understanding of angaran society from all of us. He was working with them and gaining their trust, even on Kadara, so I believe in his judgment. And from what I understand, Evfra listens to both Reyes and Scott.”

“I can cover the field with a small squad of asari commandos.” Sarissa offered. “The angara seems to be less hostile to my species.”

Tann sighed with visible displeasure. 

“Let’s end this meeting for now. I have some calls to make. And funds to raise.”

Reyes smiled.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” His voice almost dripped with satisfaction. But the money factor probably wasn’t what made him that happy. It was more because the conversation took a turn in his favour, so he was content enough. Not like he expected any less.

Scott said his goodbyes to other Pathfinders, while Reyes accompanied Sara, who was more than eager to dress him down for engaging in that shameless eyeing thorough the meeting. But Reyes, as always, was able to smoothly talk this over with her, explaining, that at least they kept everyone interested enough to live through Tann’s boring speech. It’s not like anyone was listening to the pompous salarian director anyway.

Sara sighed. 

“All right, I get it. Just… let him be professional and mature adult for once, all right?” 

“Not possible when he sends me those looks of his. I’m a weak man.”

In the same moment, Scott joined them, rubbing his temples with tired expression on his face – with his eyes turned slightly downward and pale colour of his skin. 

“All that talk gave me a headache” he explained, before Reyes could ask him. But Vidal could swear that Scott and Sara exchanged two quick, meaningful glances. Sara slightly lifted one of her brow, while Scott furrowed his in answer. But, in the next moment, they looked elsewhere, and Reyes was left only with a fleeting feeling of something important being said with just a fling of glances. 

Scott moved his head right and left, then exhaled. 

“So, can I finally make use of my shore leave?” he asked, looking at Sara. 

She was already turning on her heels. 

“Just don’t be late for your next assigned mission, Scott. Other than that, have fun.”

Reyes once again took a moment to appreciate that energetic woman, who was – this time around – walking away from him, swaying her hips confidently, not really in a flirting fashion, but that powerful, yet very womanly attitude of hers gained more than just his attention. Heads were turning as she was passing by other residents and eyes glued to her silhouette, that was slowly vanishing in the crowd. 

“Sara’s great, isn’t she?” Scott asked, smiling. But there was a hint of wariness in his voice and Reyes picked that. Not like it was hard thing to spot.

“She’s your sister, of course she is.” 

“That’s why you’re looking at her with such admiration?”

“Well, you can admire a beautiful work of art or even own one, but it doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate pure perfection when you see one. Sara’s an incredible person and I hope to gain her sympathy. We should try to get along, with you and me being a thing and all that.” 

Scott’s cheeks reddened a little. He looked to the side. But, in the next moment, he moved closer and squeezed Reyes’ right hand. 

“I’m glad.” He muttered. “Should we go? This isn’t my favourite most romantic place on the Nexus, you know.” 

Reyes looked around and sighed. 

“That’s true. Never liked this place either.”


	3. Little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a little secret and Reyes learns about it.

Scott couldn’t be more excited while leading Reyes to his room on the Nexus. He tried to hide it, but Vidal wasn’t born yesterday, and besides, he was very observant when it came to watching his lover’s moods. Scott was such an open book most of the time. Both his face and body were very expressive, Reyes could never be wrong in his case. 

They were going up the stairs, when Scott turned over his shoulder. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience. Nexus’ docks will be closed until 6 a.m. standard time. And they took your shuttle for inspection.” He said, but there wasn’t any hint of him being sorry in his bright blue eyes. On the contrary, Reyes could actually see sparks of mischief in them. 

Vidal loved to play along. He pretended not to notice what this was all about.

“I didn’t bring any contraband with me, if that’s what they’re looking for” he answered, hiding hands in his pants’ pockets.

“Don’t know. They’ve said something about maintenance, but they are probably checking it thoroughly. You are an Exile, they are certainly expect you to cause some kind of trouble.”

They’ve matched their steps on the upper floor corridor. Reyes really liked the view from this height. People all around greeted Scott with a smile or a hand wave, and Ryder answered with the same fashion. As for Reyes, they gave him all kind of looks. But they were advancing quickly, and nobody stopped for a talk. 

Reyes picked up the conversation again. 

“Hm. Just what I’d expect from always a little too paranoid people on the Nexus.”

“You’re not mad they’re touching your property? And you seriously didn’t bring anything? That’s… so not like you.” Scott was surprised. 

“Well, I took a pair of clean underwear, but that doesn’t count, right? They won’t see it as a weapon capable of mass destruction.” 

“Depends. If they make you wear it for proof, I’ll argue with that argument.” Scott grinned, as he couldn’t hide his amusement. 

Reyes smiled. 

“That would be something. You just reminded me of my first days on the Nexus, when walking in our underwear outside work was somewhat necessary if we wanted to keep our clothes clean.” 

Scott’s eyes widened. He just stopped at the right door in the accommodation department.

“You were loitering around half-naked in these walls before?” he asked, and his voice became high-pitched.

“As many other guys, yes.”

Scott opened the door reluctantly, with his brows furrowed. 

“What?” Reyes asked, looking around. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“Oh? No, I was just asking SAM—never mind that.”

Reyes wasn’t convinced, because the mood suddenly changed. He tried again.

“I didn’t engage in any sexual activity, if you’re still not sure. Ask anyone who survived that shit, we didn’t exactly have strength to do any activities outside work. There was some occasional hugging or kissing, but nothing more. And my mind was occupied with other things than that.”

“I’m not asking or accusing you of anything, Reyes. Besides, it was a long time ago. And, for your information, I’m also good with that thing between you and Zia.”

Reyes hanged his jacket on a hook placed near the neat bed, and took off his shoes. Scott’s room was as plain as every other room on the Nexus, but there were some luxury things inside – like a big screen on the wall, perfect for projecting some awesome wids, small liquor cabinet and a modest, joined kitchen with brand new utensils. They were shining even from his point of view, and he was standing pretty far away. 

After a moment, he looked at Scott again and saw that he became troubled. 

“What is it? You’re suddenly very quiet.” Reyes asked, lifting one of his brows quizzically.

“Just—thinking how you’re feeling, standing here again.”

Reyes sat on the edge of the bed and tried how soft it was by shifting his body up and down. It bended under him, so it was certainly better stuff that he was accustomed to. It still didn’t have any nice smell, but it wasn’t synthetic either. Just a nice, soft, standard Initiative looking piece of furniture. 

“I’m not overwhelmed by sad memories, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Scott carefully sat beside him. 

“I’m not sure that people here will like you.”

“Ouch?”

Scott smiled and leaned over. His body trembled a little from stifled laughter, as he was collecting Reyes in his arms. 

“But that doesn’t matter, because I love you. And they have to accept that.” 

“You’re giving them a reason for a heart attack, my beautiful.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud buzz, and Scott immediately shrugged his body, then stood up with a sigh. 

“It’s my noisy sister again. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“We have a few hours to ourselves, of course I don’t mind.”

Reyes went to the kitchen for the time being and made some coffee, so he didn’t know what Ryder siblings were talking about. He only saw Scott hiding two small bottles full of pills in the drawer standing beside the bed when he came back inside, then him taking two pills immediately after and drinking water from a glass.

Reyes stopped in his tracks, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Scott? What’s that?” he asked, eyeing the drawer with suspicion. 

“Oh? Those pills? Sara brought them. It’s for my headaches. They’ve started to bug me after that Archon bastard had decided to disconnect me from SAM. Oh, and for the record, they’re not exactly for that, they are helping to reconstruct something in my brain connecting to the nerves. And stabilizing the work of my implant. But I like to simplify things, so think of it as a remedy for migraines.”

“Scott…” Reyes’ voice suddenly got really soft. 

“Lexi says I won’t need them after a month or so.”

Vidal carefully put coffee on the table and came closer to Scott. 

“You never told me.”

“Sorry, it’s not like I wanted to hide it from you. Just… never had an occasion to bring it up.”

“You… all right?” 

Scott smiled. 

“Come on, Reyes, I’m not made of glass. I’ve had it rough, but I’ll live. And besides, I know of an even better way to relax and enjoy myself.”

“You do?” Reyes decided to engage in that playful banter, if that was Scott’s wish. “What’s that?” 

“Not what. Who. A certain shady smuggler from Kadara.” 

“Do I know the guy?”

“Probably. He spends most of his time in Tartarus.”

“In that shithole? Introduce me to him, I may even like him.” 

Scott laughed and came closer to his lover, hugging him and resting his head on Reyes’ shoulder. But because he was taller and it quickly became uncomfortable for him, he had to move to the bed soon after. Reyes followed without any further comments, seeing as Scott became flustered. 

Surprisingly, his beautiful lover had this boyish, shy side to him, like he wasn’t really sure that he could be admired and wanted. And even more surprisingly, Reyes became really protective over that trait of Scott’s personality. Maybe it was because Ryder was with him after being apart for so long, and it was all about Scott being unsure about this relatioship. Maybe he treated it so carefully because most of the time they were living away from each other, only sending text or voice messages while doing missions and field operations. Of course, they were flirting shamelessly over the comm, but it was never the same with them being so close.

They were basically falling for each other all over again. 

“Let’s make the best of those few hours that we have, until they’ll basically kick us both out and throw us into the eye of the cyclone. Again.” Ryder said, pulling Reyes on the bed with him. 

“That’s what I have been hoping to hear, my beautiful darling.”

He decided to inquire about the pills later. And not involve Scott in that talk. Fortunately, he had other source of information available while he was on the station. Well, two actually, if he could call SAM outside the cabin. He made a note in his mind to do all of that later, and then closed his mind to those kind of distractions. 

In this moment, and for the next few hours, it would be only about Scott and him being sweaty from crazy good sex. Maybe they will catch an hour of sleep, but that was actually unlikely in their case. 

When Scott’s hands started to wander, and his eyes became less focused, filled with growing desire and heat, Reyes smiled a little and pushed him gently, so he would lay comfortably on soft, white linen. In a way, this was a very arousing picture in itself – that dark, little tousled hair, blue eyes filled with growing desire, pink lips and light toned skin, with no visible scars or imperfections, that accentuated every blush and reddening. It was both lovely and fascinating picture. 

Reyes felt his breath becoming more ragged. He knew that this particular memory of Scott will haunt him for days. Of this icon of strength and courage just waiting to be taken and loved to the point of passing out.

Reyes joined Scott on the bed, taking place on his lover’s right side. 

“What’s your wish, Scott?”

“Oh, I have some ideas.” 

Reyes purred with content. His hand lazily started to wander on Scott’s body, touching his torso and stomach area, but not moving any lower than that. 

“I’m all ears, my love. Tell me what you want.”

“For now… just you. On me. Without any other unnecessary layers of clothes. After that, we can negotiate.”

“Your plans are always so lovely, Scott. That’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

“Y—Yeah? What about other reasons?”

Reyes chuckled, his hands already starting to undress his lover and lips kissing that newly uncovered skin. Hot, dry, and a little rough. Reyes wanted to gnaw at it a little, make it red and sensitive. But first, he let his hands caress two soft protrusions on Scott’s chest. Ryder’s body answered, shivering. 

“Let’s see if you can unseal my lips, Pathfinder. For now, I’ll let you guess.” 

“S—shit, you’re an ass.” 

Reyes smirked. 

“Not today, my love, not today.” 

Scott’s fierce gaze met his eyes.

“I swear, Reyes, that someday, I’m going to seal your lips forever.”

“Mhm, kinky. Go on, handsome. I want to hear about all your fantasies.” 

Scott sighed, surrendering. 

“Only when you stop throwing cheesy puns.” 

“I’m tempted, but that’s not possible.”

Ryder bit his lower lip and then extended his hand. With other, he tried to move Reyes closer to him, and because that was a very cute plea, Vidal granted that wish by moving his body on top on Scott’s. He chuckled, when two eager hands went under his clothes, touching naked skin. 

“So… want me to be a gentleman?” Reyes asked, trying to get a good feel of the situation. If Scott felt uncomfortable or was in pain, he wanted to know it all. 

“Not… really.” Scott answered, with his eyes losing focus. Again. He was getting right into the mood without any complications. But then, he looked up, and there were sparks of joy in his beautiful eyes. “I love you. Everything you do… I’m okay with that.”

Reyes almost melted. Almost, because he considered himself a grown ass man. A lot older than Scott. He felt like he had to be the voice of reason in this relationship. 

“Be careful of what you’re asking for, Pathfinder. I might take it literally.”

“I don’t mind.”

Reyes knew that Scott’s feeling were pure and every time they met, words of love were exchanged, but… for the most time, the tone was light and humorous, like they were checking how far they can go and what they can say before things get serious. Their relationship began with the both of them being playful. Reyes was always careful about people who he involved himself with, so it wasn’t easy for him to accept Scott unconditionally in his life. He wanted him, of course, more than anything else in his life, but he was very careful about approaching this new relationship.

But now, it sounded like… a very definitive declaration. And suddenly, Reyes was afraid to ask. 

He kissed Scott, trying to pour all of his feeling there. He had hoped that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I got a new job and had to learn some things - it was exhausting and I didn't have any energy, even to edit already written and prepared chapter ^.^ I hope you're enjoying this story so far, just want to tell you that it's taking unpredicted turn into angst category. Well, for now, anything goes and is possible here, and I'm already writing another longer story, which will only deal with father/son issues probably (Alec/Scott, with Reyes romance of course). I really hope to post it soon! :3
> 
> I really appreciate every comment and kudos left, they push me to create more content, so I'd like to thank you all very much! *bows*


	4. Restless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Scott was lying about his health condition, and Reyes finally learns that there's something very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the hardest chapter to write in English yet. I seriously hope it's not as bad as I see it. Please tell me if it's at least understandable ;)

Reyes had no problem with falling asleep, laying beside Scott on the bed, somewhere inside the station that had brought him to this galaxy almost two standard years ago. A place that soon after arriving became a symbol of a massive failure and disappointment. Now, it was a safe place. Here, with Scott at his side, in his room, with lights turned off and silence filling the air, he could only hear his partner’s breath. Calm, content, very light. From the big window, Reyes could see two massive arms of the Nexus, glowing with blue light and grey, cold steel. People were probably working there, but the station was so big that everything else was small in comparison. 

Well, beside the Scourge. That thing was astronomically huge. And had brought them adequately as many problems. It was still a threat, even after claiming Meridian. The best of the scientists were working days and nights to wrap their minds around Remnant’s technology and its uses, but the Scourge remained as deadly as before. An absolutely destructive phenomenon. Some pilots were already discovering paths through the massive obstacle in space, but it was still a big mystery. A cosmic size boogeyman. 

Reyes never suspected, after landing on Kadara, to return here. Truthfully, he was even prepared to die, but at least it would have happened on his own terms, with him knowing that he did his best. Not like those pompous politicians that tried to sweep everything under the imaginary carpet of hypocrisy. He jumped from that sinking ship and soon has found himself on a shaky raft that Kadara was. With Sloane as their leader. 

But now, it was different. Reyes could still remember the day when he received the message that the human Pathfinder appeared. People on Kadara weren’t happy, hell, they nearly spat at the mention of Ryder’s name, and were even making threats – because they were still full of anger and disappointment. But Reyes saw a chance in the Pathfinder’s arrival. A light at the end of a dark tunnel. He was thinking rationally with his head, not emotions. 

And when the first reports came, about Eos, Prodromos, ancient crypts, alien technology and even angaran homeworld, along with rescuing the Moshae and stabilizing Havarl…

Reyes was intrigued. What kind of person this newly appointed Pathfinder was? He only knew Alec from the recruitment, and he came out as trustworthy, badass soldier who went to hell and back. He would keep his cool in every situation possible. Even if the worst of shit would happen. 

And besides, he was a damn fine man. A man of a rare quality. Hell, it was one of the reasons why Reyes followed. Because believing in the idea of that kind of a man was worth a try. 

But, a year without proper command and it all almost fell apart. 

Now, Reyes was holding Scott in his arms, both charismatic and idealistic son of that man. A beautiful boy, who could sometimes be such a lovely dork, while still maintaining an aura of a lethal, walking weapon, who has been dealing with deadly radiation, bands of kett, bands of outlaws, bands of Remnant’s bots, a lot of shooting, rescuing people and planets, and who discovered Meridian, their best hope for survival in this cluster. 

It was a wonder, how Scott fell in love with Reyes, the shadiest and lying bastard, how he forgave him for being secretive about his identity as Charlatan, and how he still was interested in deepening their relationship, with all those important people around him. Not like he was complaining. Scott was everything he could ask for. 

It took him a moment to realize that something had changed. He was actually slowly falling asleep, feeling safe, comfortable, and absolutely spent after experiencing the most intense sex possible, when all the alarms flashed in his head. In a split of a second, he sobered up, focusing in a predator-like manner. 

Scott’s body was burning. But there was no sweat, no other indications that there’s something wrong going on. His skin was dry and hot like a desert burned from the sun. Reyes reached for Ryder’s forehead, and immediately drew his hand back. 

It was burning hot. 

“Scott. Scott, wake up!”

His throat clenched dangerously, when he sat up and shook Scott’s body with almost all his strength. But it wasn’t enough. His lover was breathing, yes, but he wasn’t waking up, and the temperature of his body was absurdly high. 

“SAM, are you listening? What’s happening?”

But there was no response. Not from Scott, nor from SAM. Deafening silence – the same that Reyes has been admiring not so long ago – suddenly turned into malicious enemy. 

At the next second, Scott groaned with pain. It wasn’t good, of course, it couldn’t be good, because he was clearly in pain, but it was better than him being nonresponsive. Reyes threw off the linen from the bed and tried to stand and bring some water, but then, Scott’s body twitched and blazed lightly from uncontrollable biotic impulse. Reyes caught him before Scott landed on the floor without any insurance from his hands or legs. 

Ryder’s breath was getting more ragged. Reyes could almost feel how hot it was, even with the distance he kept for a moment. But finally, Scott’s skin started glistening with sweat, and because that was a thing Reyes understood, he could finally collect his thoughts. 

Pills. Headaches. Nerves in Scott’s head. Disconnection from SAM. Whatever Scott had told him, it was a lie. Well, okay, not entirely, because Reyes actually pulled the same number on Scott, hiding the truth behind smoke and mirrors. Clearly, there was something more going on. Something, that Ryder was too afraid to share with him.

_”No.”_

Reyes almost jumped from surprise when Scott opened his mouth and breathed that one word. 

“Scott?”

A stream of unintelligible words followed. Feverish sentences, said quickly, without any intonation. Scott’s body trembled with visible force, but, at the same time, it was losing its incredible, dangerous heat. And Reyes couldn’t move, because he was busy holding Scott by his arms, immobilizing him. He was afraid that Ryder would hurt himself if he leave him alone for a moment, even if all he wanted was to get him some cold water. Or ice. It seemed like a better option. 

It didn’t last long. Soon, Scott’s body relaxed, and only sweat remained, glistening on his body, wetting the bedsheet. Using the occasion, Reyes brought towels and a pack of ice. Brushing Scott’s sweaty hair away, he left the pack on his still slightly burning with high temperature forehead, and wiped him down with towels. 

He also noticed that blood came from Scott’s nose and was streaming down to his lips. Still unconscious, he looked so vulnerable, that Reyes felt his heart clutch in his chest. What was that? What Scott was hiding from him? What was he experiencing? What inflicted that much pain to him?

“SAM?” he tried again, looking at Scott’s omni-toll on his wrist. 

But he was met with silence. Deep, deafening silence. 

After all, Reyes couldn’t catch a good night sleep.


	5. Talk with Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes decides to gain some information about Scott's condition from Sara.

Reyes had an hour before his scheduled departure. Of course, he probably should be spending it with Scott – that would be a perfectly logical conclusion, considering the fact how little time between missions they could spend with each other – but that was before his lover scared him almost to death a few hours ago with his strange attack. Reyes was still a little shook up after experiencing it. Now, he was walking down the corridor, searching for Sara’s room. He wanted to hear some answers, and who could provide better information about Scott than his twin sister? Well, beside SAM, but there was something strange about that machine friend of Scott’s, and Reyes felt that he should be very careful about approaching and asking him questions. Instead, he asked for the right directions, and SAM gave them when Reyes was taking shower so that Scott couldn’t hear him. Ryder was still sleeping, but Reyes wanted to remain careful about that.

It was still early, but Reyes was hoping that Sara would be on her feet already. As a woman, she probably had to take a little more time to prepare herself before the mission. And while every member of the Tempest’s crew could take the same amount of baggage, deciding what’s most important was always a bigger problem for women. Reyes knew that Scott only took some silly underwear with him, and that thought both strangely lifted his spirit and made him smile.

He knocked, but unfortunately, nobody answered the door. And he was too far away from Scott to ask SAM about it again. With no better options for the time being, he decided to look for a good place to eat breakfast – he was sure they were still serving cereals and protein bars, along with fancier, but powdered foods, like eggs or soups from silver bags. They literally tasted like nothing or had this strange, paper-like texture and taste, but still, they were better than nothing at all – and Reyes still remembered how food was rationed before the mutiny.

Reyes couldn’t remember the locations, but with little help from his omni-tool, he localized Vortex, bar in the docks area. He passed by some shops and people chatting loudly and vigorously near them – apparently, the main station and its people were never sleeping – and took a right turn near the hydroponics.

It was almost 5 a.m. standard time, but clients were already gathering. And in there, leaning on the bar, was Sara with another member of the Tempest’s crew, Vetra Nyx. She was standing so close, with her eyes almost literally sparkling, that Reyes had no doubt about the nature of the conversation. These two were flirting, and it was seriously an adorable sight. Especially with Vetra being clearly smitten with Sara, that was clearly visible in the way she looked and her companion.

Reyes didn’t want to interrupt them, but he had to. Because this was probably his only chance to gain any information about the thing that was bugging him.

“Good morning, Sara. And to you, Vetra.”

Sara turned to him, a little surprised.

“Reyes? What are you doing here… without my brother? I thought you two would spent more time with yourselves.”

Vetra looked at him with suspiciousness in her eyes, but there wasn’t any hostile intentions behind that, he could tell at least that.

“Scott is sleeping, and that would be best for him now. But… could we talk for a while?”

As he was speaking, he noticed a spark in Sara’s eyes. She focused immediately and straightened herself. So, she knew. Her body said it all.

“I’m going to look after the last shipment of supplies. We can’t afford another mistake of getting instant cocoa over granulated coffee. Scott will lollygag again without his usual dose of caffeine.”

Sara smiled.

“That was a truly dreadful sight. I thought a zombie had boarded the Tempest when I met him in the showers. Please take a look at the packages, Ve.”

She leaned forward and kissed Vetra on her mandible, that twitched, probably from embarrassment. Even though she was a hard woman to make a deal with, and even better woman to smuggle every possible thing at the best price possible, she was clearly weak in dealing with relationship. Maybe only in public though.  

Other than that, she was truly an elegant turian. It was visible even in the way she moved. Elegantly. With her clothes fluttering.

Reyes sat on a chair next to Sara, then asked for some solid, standard breakfast set when barman asked what he wants to order, and then for a two cups of coffee. When he left, Reyes faced Sara. She was slowly sipping orange colored juice with lots of ice cubes.

“You know why I’m here.” He quickly broke the silence between them.

Sara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her eyelids with two fingers of her free hand.

“Yes, I know. I had hoped…” she stopped for a moment, and drank from her glass. “Well, it doesn’t matter, it seems the pills aren’t that effective anymore, are they.”

“Scott said that they are for his headaches and he won’t need them anymore soon.”

“Did he now?” Sara smiled with clear affection. “He’s so brave, in a way. I’m glad he told you that much, but… you know now, right? You heard him?”

Reyes bit his lower lip and looked away. This was the hardest part.

He looked this morning for Sara because of this sole reason. He knew Scott would try to calm him down and marginalize his condition. He would say something about the side effect of his medications and headaches. But that wasn’t enough. Because Reyes experienced something scary about his lover’s health condition and he wanted the truth. Every bit of it.

“He was muttering nonsense and squirming in pain, while his whole body was burning. I wanted to wake him up, but…”

“Yes, I know.” Sara interrupted him. She asked for another glass of juice. “He can’t be woken up when it starts. We tried. But it’s useless. In a way, it’s connected to his implant and brain damage he suffered from when he was cruelly disconnected from SAM. He just… shuts down, and we can’t do anything about it.”

“Please tell me you’re working on it.”

Sara sighed, and there was pain hidden in that one heavy exhale.

“It’s… hard to explain. Because we have never expected something like this happening. Even with SAM, it’s hard. He says that he can’t see the malfunction in Scott’s brain, but we all know there is one. Bad one. He’s getting nightmares, visions, and he’s acting like a receiver for some crazy alien language. Scott’s in pain, I know he is, just… we can’t do anything for him at the moment.”

Reyes leaned back. His breakfast finally arrived – eggs and toasts with jelly, surprisingly, with two big cups of coffee – but he somewhat lost his appetite. Even though he would eat it in a moment, because wasting it wasn’t an option.

“His last mission was shorter than usual.” He said, unexpectedly. “I thought he was getting a breather from all this mess, but it’s actually connected to his health condition, right?”

Sara nodded.

“It’s getting worse. We can’t keep him away from the main station for long. At least here we can take care of him properly and stabilize his condition for a time. Lexi is working magic on the Tempest, but Scott needs more medical attention as time goes by. He should take some time off, but we suspect that it would be bad for his mental health condition. He needs to work, to get busy with something.”

“I can convince him that he’s needed on Kadara. And keep an eye on him.”  

Sara shook her head.

“If only that would work, I would agree to that plan, but it won’t. Actually, we think that the closer he gets to Remnant’s technology, the worse his condition gets. The Scourge itself is a huge threat in his condition, but while we fly in the Tempest and don’t stay long in one place, this pain of his comes and goes in waves. We are trying to understand how it works and if our hypothesis is right.”

Reyes fell silent for a moment, while looking at the heaps of smoke coming from the cup of coffee before him.

“So… the Remnant’s technology is the problem?”

“Probably. But it’s not like he’s acting differently in front of it, that’s why I called it ‘hypothesis’. Right now, we’re speculating about that, but it’s true that his condition gets worse when he’s on the ground.”

“I see…” Again, he fell silent. So, why tonight?  It’s not like there was something Remnant related on the station. It was made entirely of Remnant-free material, so to speak. Taking this into consideration, the problem could lay elsewhere. So much speculation. Too much for the moment to take any action. “Sara, you will take him from the station soon, right? Now that you know that he had an attack?”

Sara lifted her brows quizzically. 

“Hm? Yes, I think so. But I’ll have to report to Lexi first” she replied: 

“Fine. I have something on my mind, but I want to stay with him a little longer.”

Sara opened her mouth a little, like she wanted to say something, but, in the end, she didn’t. Instead, she reached for a mug with coffee prepared for her and sipped it pensively. After a few seconds of silence, she finally spoke: 

“Now we’re in this together. For good and bad.”

Reyes smirked, without any hint of being in a playful mood. 

“Let’s hope it won’t come to the latter.”

“Yes, let’s” she answered, and sighed, like she didn’t believe that it could be avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being somewhat inactive here, but - dun dun dun - my chair broke (well, the wheels from it) and it became really uncomfortable to just sit and do anything on my pc (lol) I promise I'll be back, as soon as I get my hands on something that will make writing and reading more comfortable - unfortunately, it's taking super long to deliver. Ugh. 
> 
> Anyways, I want to thank you all for reading, commenting and liking my stuff :* It's wonderful to see how many people enjoy the same thing as me :*


	6. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a dream... a very unnerving one. And then, he tries to face Reyes.

_Come, come closer._

This dream again. Scott knows it all to well.

It starts as always. An uncountable number of hands reaches for him, then lands on his skin, touching, caressing and gripping. Without much of a choice, Scott surrenders to the assault, feeling, as he is pushed into something soft and warm, but also dense and uncomfortable, that slowly envelops his body. It feels like diving into water, with almost the same sensations - every sound reaching his ears is subdued, and his vision is unclear. 

Unintelligible whispers surround him like a cocoon in this weird, thick space. Scott can't make anything of them - only that they sound alarmed. It is more like a gut feeling, the senses of uneasiness and anxiety are born deep in his heart, although he doesn't understand what could be causing them. Unclear thoughts of making haste and hurry fills his head, deepening the feeling of anxiety. 

But there is one voice that he can understand. It's powerful and washes over him like a wave, almost making his skin burn. It's so much louder than all those meaningless whispers around him, that it hurts both his ears and mind when it comes to him. 

_You must come to us. Close. Closer._

Then, it happens again, as many times before. And even though Scott knows it's only a lucid dream, in which he actually understands that he's dreaming, he starts to squirm and scream. But, as many times before, this doesn't change anything. All those hands transform into something scarier, sturdier and machine-like. They glow with black and green colours, as they try to take his body apart, piece by piece, by delving into his soft, easy to break skin and muscles. But the pain isn't there. In fact, he's almost overwhelmed with feeling that resembles ecstasy, while all of his body is changed, taken away from him. 

But something deeper in him stops this process. It's pulsing calmly, like a heart, and it can never be touched or changed in this dream. 

_Let go. Let go. You must let go._

And this time, something touches it. It feels like a needle just pricked his skin. And  _that_ causes him pain. Numbing pain, at that. Another touch causes shiver and a cold sweat forming on his body, which was now buried under machinery. He can almost feel himself slipping away, going along with the voice's wish, but the pain sobers him up. 

"No." Another voice fills his head. Scott doesn't recognise who it might belong to, because it's the first time that he hears it. "He is still needed."

_You. We know you. That is why he understands. You must make him understand. He must come to us._

"It will kill him. I will not."

_It will be him. Or all._

And then, the dream suddenly ends. But Scott doesn't wake up. Immediately after, he falls into deep, uninterrupted slumber, too tired to wake up, so he doesn't notice Reyes' worried face nor the fact that he was cared for all this time. He simply falls into darkness - and this time without any further surprises.  

And when he finally wakes up, his bed is already empty and artificial lights are on, hinting that the morning shift has already started on the station. 

But Scott only curls under the bed sheets, feeling almost like crying. Because the worst thing just happened.

Reyes knew.

 

Ryder needed to gather all the remaining courage to dress himself up properly and then to leave the room. On the way down - SAM already told him when he can find his lover - he took a few deep breaths, but it still felt like he needed a few hundreds more. Not like it would calm him down in any way, but he really needed some kind of support this morning. Fortunately, strolling around the dock area, which was full of people, helped him to calm down. People greeted him, chatted with him or just simply smiled at him. That lifted his spirit, so when he has finally found his way to the bar, he was ready to face anything.

Reyes was as beautiful as ever. His silhouette was slick and elegant, even though he was a shady bastard at heart. Sometimes, it was hard to connect those two truths and believe that kind of a contradiction can exist in one man, but Scott wasn't born yesterday. At first, he was always dazed - that was an undeniable truth - but then he quickly snapped to his senses. Reyes was a dangerous man because of the contradiction, not despite of it. Scott understood that.

Taking one last breath to calm himself down, Scott approached Reyes with a smile. 

"You woke up so early? A shame you didn't wait for me." 

Reyes acted like he just noticed him, even though Scott was sure that he saw him the moment the door had been opened. 

"I love looking at your sleeping face, but remember that my shuttle was confiscated? I had to go pick it up."

Scott sat down on the opposite chair. 

"Did they find anything illegal? I didn't get any notification, so I guess it was clean enough."

"Well..." Reyes paused, trying to hide a smile. "It wasn't illegal, but..." 

"What?" Ryder started to feel uncomfortable. 

"Remember that night when went stargazing after inspecting the construction sites for the defense stations?"

How could he not? That night he realised that the term "stargazing" meant "you're going to see all the constellations up close after I fuck you senseless on the floor". It was a new experience for Scott, and if anyone mentioned that word in their conversation, Scott immediately turned red. For a time of course, now the memory of it has faded. He could distance himself. 

"Ye-yes, what of it?"

"And remember how you couldn't find your underwear after that?"

"Wait, don't tell me they've found it?!" Scott felt himself go from pale to alarming red. 

"They were very thorough. But I talked my way out of it, don't worry. They won't sue me for stealing your pants."

"Just... All right, let's not talk about it anymore. And hope that my image is not forever ruined. Because that would be seriously bad."

Reyes smirked. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Scott. We're all adults here. I explained that you took them off willingly, but losing them was an unforeseen accident. They won't sue you either for walking around pantless."

"Did I say something about not talking about it?" 

Reyes leaned on the table, looking straight in Scott's eyes. His gaze was so intense that Scott almost felt dizzy. 

"Would you prefer to speak about yesterday?" 

Scott's stomach suddenly felt heavy and uncomfortable. 

"W--What do you mean? I mean, what do you want to talk about?" 

The intensity of Reyes' stare changed again. He made a decision in a split of a second after hearing Scott's voice, that was filled with shame and fear. Reyes could read him so well. And if he didn't love Scott so much, if he wasn't so dear to him, he would push him further and corner him, to the point of breaking. But he did love and care for him, and seeing him cornered wasn't something he wanted to experience. It was fine to see him mad or even to argue. But Reyes promised he will never hurt him. 

Clearly, Scott wasn't ready to talk about it. Maybe because it was personal. Like a raw wound, that he desperately wanted to cover up from strangers' eyes.

So he backed down. 

"It was nice. I didn't expect it to be, but it was. I'm not as important as your Pathfinder's friends, I felt really welcomed here, on the Nexus. I just can't really believe that I lived long enough to see the day."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, they'll cooperate. And not because it was me who introduced you. Actually, I think that you made a good impression on them."

"True, I have that talent."

Scott sighed with resignation. 

"You plan on leaving today?"

"No."

Actually, Scott expected the opposite, so he needed a moment to understand that Reyes actually said "no". That made him widen his blue eyes, making them more innocent. And blue. Reyes smiled happily, but quickly covered it by sipping from his mug an already cold coffee. 

"You're staying? For work?" 

"No. I have other business here. And it's sitting right in front of me."

Scott needed a second to understand what Reyes meant by that, and when it hit him, he made the most surprised face possible. 

"You mean... you're staying for me?"

"I just thought we should spend more time together" Reyes sounded innocent.

"But... I'll soon be called back to the Tempest."

Reyes acted like he knew something more about Scott's future schedule.

"I've heard that until the negotiation about the money transfer for Kadara will be over, you won't receive any new orders and missions. You can move to the Meridian if you want and assist in research and construction, but other than that, you're relieved from duty."

Scott couldn't be more surprised. 

"Did Tann said that?"

"Everyone agreed, including your sister. She's already on her way to Prodromos, equipped for the vault's exploration. But you have to stay and wait."

"Is this what they call a 'shore leave'?" Scott sounded uncertain. 

"Well, maybe I did ask for some time to be alone with you. Here, not on Kadara. I... want to spent this day with you. We didn't have much time to talk since you're always on a job, and when you land on Kadara, I'm always busy with something. We always meet in a hurry, so I thought that we can relax a little. Especially you."

Scott felt just how fast his heart was beating in his chest. He knew very well that Reyes was aware of his... condition. Vidal was just careful not to say it out loud. Because of him, because he didn't want to scare Scott. Ryder knew that too well. He wasn't that naive. But... just for a little more... he didn't want to talk about it. Because then, it would have gotten too real. Too big. Too heavy. 

He trembled a little, but still managed to smile. 

"So, want to go sightseeing with me today?" He asked, wearing his most innocent smile. 

Reyes smiled back. 

"It will be my pleasure to accompany you, my love."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, I had this draft ready for god knows how long, but working is just so exhausting and take so much energy from me. I couldn't think about a decent ending for this one, so it was abandoned for that long, sorry T_T  
> But! I've read the "Initiation" book from the series and got some more lore from it. I liked the first one better though, maybe because I'm not really Cora's fan. I mean, she's good, but also... I don't know, maybe I'm prejudiced because I hate talking about flowers :D It's just not my cup of tea, period. But SAM was pretty funny there, so I regret nothing :-)  
> I hope to post something new soon, but for now, I wish you all Merry Christmas!


	7. Secret or a lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes and Scott are having a good time together strolling the Nexus on their date, and avoiding the important topic - Scott's sickness. Tann gives them the answer about the funds for Kadara refugees, and then Reyes and Scott say goodbye to each other, by spending the night together. Smut included, not explicit (Top Scott/Bottom Reyes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time to write it, but behold - it's actually out in the open :-) Chapter's somewhat long, so it might contain mistakes (I will probably see them later and correct). For anyone wondering: I'm so slow at writing because i'm really tired from work, but! I *will survive*, as some wise woman sang a long time ago :D   
> For everyone reading: I'm slowly getting to the point of this story, _I promise_. It won't be only about those two idiots in love pinning for each other. No, there will be drama too. And serious trouble.   
>  But for now, let them enjoy each other's company and have some fun :-)

At first, Scott was behaving as always - he was being loud and careless, and it was hard to guess that something was bothering him. And because this was Reyes' first time walking on the Nexus after the mutiny, Ryder was more than eager to show him all the changes and improvements to the station from before. Of course, he couldn't help but gloat a little about his own achievements and role in changing the station for the better, but it was cute how he wanted to be approved. Reyes gave him that and more, praising him in half-serious tone and kissing him whenever it was possible. This soon overawed Ryder, and his ears, along with his neck, started to burn red. Flustered, he walked slower, while his mind started to wander, and Reyes knew all too well where his lover's thoughts went. 

If it wasn't for Tann, who had sent Scott a message about yesterday's meeting and its conclusion, they would probably end up having a nice afternoon in some alienated corner of this station. Though Reyes wasn't bothered because it didn't happen. Collecting money for Kadara was just as important as caring for the Pathfinder and his needs. Besides, the sooner this matter would be solved, the better. He already had Scott's condition on his mind and wanted to busy himself with it. 

They went to eat dinner, hand in hand. Scott was still a little flustered, and maybe a little aroused from their walk, so he was more silent than usual. Reyes enjoyed that kind of Scott too - it was  _his_ Scott, after all. All of him and his moods were special and precious. It was nice to see him like that from time to time, though it must have been an uncomfortable feeling for Ryder. Still, Reyes had made a decision this morning and didn't abandon it. To care for Scott and give him a peace of mind, or at least something else to think about. That last idea was the easiest to achieve. Reyes knew Scott so well. 

They didn't talk about last night and Scott's condition. They both knew about it, but didn't touch the subject. It grew between them, like a wound, almost pushing them apart, but Reyes knew how to pull back. For now, at least. Soon, this wound should be cared for and patched up, before it tears them apart. Vidal knew that he can't allow that to happen. Not when he has finally found his harbour in this galaxy. Scott not only made him a better man. but he made him  _believe_  in a better tomorrow. That this crazy idea about exploring a new galaxy won't stay as 'idea', but will turn into a solid 'fact'. They were all working on it. Scott gave them all hope - something they all desperately needed. 

And now, Scott needed it back. That hope. 

Reyes intended to give him that. He didn't have a plan... yet. But soon -  _very soon_ \- he will have it. He made a promise to himself. And he had every intention to keep it. 

Again, hand in hand, they went to the Pathfinder's hall, where the meeting was planned to take place. Not everyone showed up - Avitus Rix sent a message that he won't be present because of the emergency call about turian cryo pods, found in some forgotten corner of this galaxy, and Sarissa was busy deploying units in the field and still hasn't returned. Scott contacted her and got a 'It seems I can't make it, please continue without me' message. 

"Well, they are certainly eager, we should give them that." Scott commented with a smile, while shutting down the communicator in the room.

Tann wasn't satisfied, but he didn't need any convincing to go forth with the meeting. Everyone else was present, as last time. Reyes noticed that Sara was wearing something remarkable this time too - beautiful, azure dress, tight on top and flowy at the bottom, showing her legs and arms. The line of her body looked splendid, and she looked like she was fully aware of that effect. Good thing Scott wasn't wearing anything that  fabulous - Reyes would have had a heart attack for sure. He looked as handsome as always in his usual jacket, t-shirt and pants, though today's version was black, with snips of red and grey colours. Still unshaven stubble was adding to his overall sexiness, but he seemed unaware of it, as always. Reyes felt his heart melt at the thought of it, and an immense need of kissing the man standing beside him almost made him lost his reason. 

The conversation started from Tann making complaints. Reyes concentrated on Scott, allowing words to come and go. Pathfinder Raeka was the voice of reason in this discussion, as Tann seemed to respect her the most. Sara snickered and nodded her head in Addison's direction. 

"I thought you had made a decision about Kadara. Why are we listening to this list of complaints?"

Foster Addison snorted. 

"Was there ever an easy way for this guy to get to the point? He's always going on about something."

Tann pretended not to listen, but his displeased 'ugh' told them he was aware of the conversation. Still, he probably thought that he was above those insults, because he was right to ramble on possible threats and dangers that came with giving people money. Funds that they won't have any control about.  

"... my assistant will give you the details." Tann ended his too long rigmarole, ignoring previous comments around the table. 

"It's still funny how you have an assistant." Kesh said, with laughing tone of voice. "You should ask Ryder if he needs one too. Let them note all the boring stuff." 

"What?" Scott snapped out of his usual wool-gathering, fixating almost immediately at Tann. "I was listening. I'm just expecting to get all of this written down soon on my e-mail."

"I will get to it immediately" energetic assistant was clearly hard-working, and she did as she said. Returned to her station and work, saying quick goodbye to everyone. 

"That went better than I'd expected." Reyes admitted, exhaling. He was tired. Sleepless night has finally taken an effect. His body and mind needed to relax, and soon. At the same time, he knew that he had to pick up his shuttle from the hangar and leave Scott, as much as he didn't like to. Because he had to make some calls and plan some meetings with his men. He had to do  _something_. 

"I expected it to go well. I mean, it was me who asked. Or, at least, it was me who upheld this plan of yours." Scott answered with a cocky smile. "They can't really go against me." 

"It doesn't work like that, but we'll let you dream, little brother." Sara laughed, and her eyes brightened. "Tann just ran the numbers and saw a good opportunity in supporting Kadara, that's all. And it's a great place for marketing. And not to mention, it has ready to use port and a year of experience in colonial life. It's a good starting point, worth giving a try."

"I'm glad that was made obvious." Reyes was really glad. Kadara was his little kingdom in this vast galaxy, but it was great to cooperate. For him, and for Scott. Without Ryder, he probably wouldn't care as much. "I know most of you didn't believe in Kadara... and probably still don't, but it has potential. And we will work hard to make it a great place, because that was what we were promised before arriving here." 

"Let's hope we can all cooperate to make this place a home." Kesh was sentimental. "Problems can come and go, but we'll believe in you, Scott. You showed us that impossible can be done. That there is a way. You gave people hope, something that we thought was already lost. I can only speak for myself, but you'll always have my support."

"And mine." Addison, surprisingly, gave her opinion without hesitation. "I might not like Kadara, I may have bad feelings about this endeavour, but you've proven yourself. You make your own decisions, and we can only stand for them. I have my own work and it doesn't involve arguing with you and your ideas."

"Excuse me, but I won't make any great speech." Tann was grumpy. "It was just as Sara Ryder had said: I ran the numbers. We can allow this concept to happen, even if it fails in the end. That's all from me."

"You can always turn to me if you need some ass kicked." Raeka was more helpful. "My squad and I are doing good field work, disabling any dangerous tech and studying it, but I will answer your call. If you need it."

Scott's ears were a little more red than a moment before. And his smile more shy than his usual grins. 

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it." He exhaled loudly. "Now, if we are behind those embarrassing speeches, I think we should all celebrate this deal. Champagne, anyone?"  

Sara couldn't, because she had a date with Vetra, though she promised to make up for it later. Raeka got an urgent call, so she was needed elsewhere. Kesh would agree, but her grandfather, Drack, had a scheduled examination this afternoon and she wanted to accompany him, and it was important. Tann was too uptight for drinking, and Addison said she would ruin the mood with her presence. In the end, Scott was left alone with Reyes. 

"Don't tell me you have plans too." Scott almost groaned, and made some puppy eyes. 

"No, of course not. I dedicated this day to you, remember? But I have to pick up my shuttle later."

"So, does this mean you will drink with me?" 

Reyes smiled. 

"You sure you're up for it?" 

"Yes!" Scott excitedly pumped his fist up in the air. "Let's have some fun before we get back to work!"

He was so cute, Reyes would have had a hard time to refuse anyway. He grabbed Ryder's hand and kissed him in the corner of his lips. He did it so fast, Ryder didn't have time to react. He reddened in a split of a second.

"I'll be here for you. Always. Whenever you need me." 

Scott gulped. And then cast down his eyelids. 

"Say... maybe we should drink that champagne in my room? Just the two of us?" He was still so shy about voicing his desires. 

"I think we deserve it. Both of us." Reyes had no other choice to agree to that cute plea. 

 

It would be an exaggeration to say Reyes was thinking about it all day. It wasn't like that. He spent most of the time worrying about Scott and planning how to help him and where to gather information, but when they've finally closed the door behind them, and separated themselves from all the noise and people, the right mood came to them naturally. Scott tried to fight it for a while and they tried to watch some weak as hell vid-comedy, with hanar and drell in main roles, but their bodies longed for each other. Their hands touched all the time, and soon their limbs were entangled. 

Reyes tried not to think about Scott's condition. It was still at the back of his mind, sure, but he didn't want his concern to interrupt and ruin this moment. Scott didn't deserve it. They were both worried about it, but for a brief moment, they had each other. And because Ryder wanted him, nothing else mattered. Time for worrying will come later, when they will satisfy their desires. 

Vidal took great pleasure in slowly undressing his lovers, but with Scott it wasn't always the case. This time, it was. Seeing as Scott was slowly surrendering to him, as his body was getting hotter and sensitive to the touch, and how every kiss on his skin was making him breathe harder, was enticing. Reyes wanted to engrave this sight in his memory for ever. Their kisses were getting harder, more hungry, almost breathless. Reyes understood why, and the pain along with a passion clenched his gut. 

He wanted this man. He  _needed_ him. He couldn't just let him go. He won't allow it to end. 

Reyes will find a way to cure Scott, he promised himself that.

"Scott, you have to take your pills, right?" Reyes reminded Scott about that obligation between the kisses. "It will be better if you take them now, You can forget later." 

Ryder leaned back, looking as he wanted to say something, but didn't. 

"You're right. Give me a minute?" 

"Take your time. I have to go to the bathroom."

Scott sighed. 

"That somewhat killed the mood." 

"Don't worry, my little trip will benefit both of us." 

Ryder lifted his brow. 

"You're suggesting...?" 

"Me? Never. Nothing. Just take your pills, Scott, I will surprise you afterwards." 

He needed just a few moments. Scott, at the same time, took his pills - not that he actually believed in their effects, but it was better to be safe than sorry - and then started to prepare the room. By dimming the lights, closing the view on the window and turning on a few artificial lights, he made it as romantic as possible. Then he turned on the music, so it could play in the background - something soft, romantic, noninvasive. It made him relax, and his thoughts started to flow away softly. Maybe it was the effect of a drink they had earlier, but it was a nice feeling. Scott sat down on a bed, ready to lay down for a moment or two, but then Reyes returned to the room - with nothing but unzipped pants on him. Droplets of water were still lingering on the strands of his hair. 

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" He asked cheekily, taking a few steps closer.  

Scott, mesmerized by the beauty of the man standing before him, managed only to nod his head. No words could describe how he wanted to continue all of this forever. 

"I can see that you've changed the mood. Are you wooing me?" Reyes wore his most cocky smile. 

"Well, you're not wrong." Scott managed to answer, and then stood up. "Hm. Let me take a good look at you." 

"There's plenty to see and admire, I agree." 

"On that, I can agree too." Scott kissed Reyes lightly, as they were both smiling, and the mood changed - it became lighter and there was also a place for fun and jokes. It wasn't as feverish as before, and their desires were subdued. The want and need was still there, as always between them, and it needed only a word to burn bright and strong. Scott felt his heart beating faster, but his feelings became softer. "You're beautiful." His hands adoringly traced Reyes' body lines. "Absolutely perfect. I love you." 

Reyes never looked away. Even now, when his eyes brightened, Scott could see it all. He was happy. He truly was. From the bottom of his heart. 

"Careful, Scott. I may get addicted to this, and then I would lock you up and never let go from my grasp." Reyes was joking, of course he was, but there was a serious undertone there. Just between the words. He truly wanted Scott for himself. To be his and only his, to the point where no one else could lay a hand, or even a gaze on him. 

Scott hummed. 

"Well, I kind of like that idea, but I have responsibilities. And you have too, for that matter."

Reyes' arms wrapped comfortably around him. Skin to skin, absorbing the heat from each other, and feeling as their hearts were beating, fast and arrhythmic, with no place to tell a lie, their feelings connected. 

"I do. But you'll always be my priority, my beloved Pathfinder."

His voice dropped. It was darker, more hoarse. Scott felt a shiver going down his spine. 

He loved that Reyes. His Reyes, who loved and wanted him. 

"Should we... finish the bottle?" Scott suggested, eyeing the table on which stood the almost forgotten champagne and two glasses. 

"Maybe later. Right now... I want you. Just you, nothing else." 

They kissed, again and again, and it felt like the world around them was melting. Scott's body was burning with desire, but he liked that feeling. It was the most natural, and also the best thing in the world. Reyes got rid of Scott's pants on the way to the bed, and then asked him to take good care of his body needs. Scott's cheeks burned even more than before. He felt like being the top was almost a heresy. Still, having the king of Kadara at his mercy... to see him pleasure himself using Scott's body... to see him move so sensually, without any shame or inhibitions... so tempting.

They couldn't hold their desires for any longer. And soon, Scott's eyes were graced with the most amazing and sexiest view alive - Reyes on top on him, on his body, wrapped tightly around his most sensitive parts. It was so hot inside him - such an odd feeling, still. Scott could see stars and constellations swirling before him, his head felt light and strange, his thoughts soft and bubbly. He traced Reyes' body lines adoringly with his eyes, while his hands trembled a little, touching the dark skin.

Reyes snickered. 

"I hope you like view" he said, looking at Scott almost as he was challenging him. "Because you're the only person to see it." 

Scott quickly looked elsewhere. He was caught, as always. 

"As it should be" he replied quickly, trying to mask his embarrassment. Reyes always knew. He was so observant. Nonetheless, Scott really loved to give Reyes all of himself. 

"I hope it works both ways?" Reyes asked, and Scott knew the question was serious. 

"Are you doubting me? Me, a paragon of virtue?" 

Reyes chuckled. 

"I'm such a lucky man to have had found you, my little angel. I'm glad you grace me with your presence."

Scott groaned with almost visible pain.

"Don't. Just--don't, please. I take back my words. I was never a paragon of virtue.  _Never_ , I swear."

"Good. Because I don't expect you to be."

He truly didn't. He wanted the usual Scott. Innocent, but brash and courageous, and also very inexperienced and young, so young, that he could be a little airheaded and be forgiven, because that was his privilege. To learn, to be stupid about things, and to make mistakes, though he made very few of them, thanks to the intelligent friend in his head. And now, more than ever, he wanted his beautiful, handsome Scott to be passionate and giving, and playful, and caring. He wanted his everything. To feel his desire rising, for his body to make him sweat and shiver, and to melt with him from ecstasy.

All of it was too crazy not to call it 'love'. Reyes knew that he was gone the moment he realised he had those feelings. Possessiveness and want.They were born involuntarily, but he welcomed them with opens arms now. Scott was his, and Reyes gave himself to him. Maybe he was reluctant at first, and he definitely could be called a coward because of all the secrecy he upheld when Scott was helping him win the Kadara port, but he promised Scott to be true to him. Always, about the big stuff. 

But soon, he fully intended to lie to him. About something big. But it seemed like Scott was lying to him too. About how sick he really was. He still kept quiet about it, though he could have told him earlier. Then again, in must have been hard. And Reyes understood. But because of that, he had to lie to him too. Because he fully intended to involve himself in the matter. Even without Scott knowing. 

Was it a lie, or just a harmless secret? 


	8. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott says his farewell to Reyes, and they finally touch the subject of his illness. Also, SAM experiences something weird and learns to lie for a first time.

It was getting worse, Scott was aware of it. His illness. He didn't like to talk about it, nor he liked to admit it was a problem for him. He took his medicine, though he didn't really believe that it would help him. Those pills suppressed the headaches, because that was what they were made for, but his dreams didn't go away. Maybe they were only a side effect - of course, that was only an optimistic view on the problem. But if not, what was the cause? 

Scott didn't like problematic things and this was getting harder to ignore. Not to mention Reyes already knew. He kept quiet, maybe because he felt that Ryder didn't want to talk about it, but it didn't change the fact that it already happened and his lover started to worry about him. Though he kept everything to himself, allowing both of them to relax and have fun. Scott was grateful that Reyes was such a discreet man, not really digging the problem, just waiting patiently for his lover to lean on him, to trust him and trouble him with everything important. 

Scott walked Reyes to his shuttle, avoiding eye contact with technicians, as he remembered what Vidal told them last time. Did they really find his underwear? Reyes had the most suspicious smile on his smug face, it was hard to guess. At least nobody looked at him suspiciously, so maybe he was still safe. His image wasn't completely ruined in some strangers' eyes. 

"Did you have fun?" Scott asked, observing how his lover was changing into the pilot's uniform. His movements were almost lazy, with the way he was dressing himself. 

Reyes chuckled. 

"With you? Always" he replied. 

"Mixing pleasure and business isn't always the best option, but I hope it was at least entertaining." Scott wore his most innocent face. 

Reyes leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't very erotic gesture, but Scott felt himself getting red up to his ears. Technicians were still present in the hangar bay, and even though they weren't staring, they must have seen the kiss. It was embarrassing, giving what they already knew about his relationship with Reyes. It wasn't a secret, but still... 

"The pleasure was all mine, Pathfinder. Invite me again sometime."

"You have no shame, you know that?" 

"I have so many things, I can get by without shame. At least I'm handsome, right?"

Scott sighed, but still smiled after that. 

"You smartass. Contact me when you reach Kadara, all right? I'm worried about you when you're in the dark space."

"Are you talking about the Scourge? All pilots are receiving new maps, so we can fly safely through that thing. And I'm not an amateur."

"Just... let me worry about you, at least." 

Reyes laughed. 

"Such a worrywart. I love you, Scott, but please give me some credit. I'm amazing, fantastic, first-class shuttle pilot, no space phenomenon will scare me. I know what I'm doing."

Ryder decided to hug this gloating, handsome as a devil himself pilot, who was starting to give him a headache. But when he got that close, his feelings got the better of him, and his grip tightened. Surrounded by familiar smell and heat, all he wanted was to be with this man, to accompany him and be by his side forever. He didn't want to let him go, and his throat dangerously tightened. Reyes must have felt that, because, in the next moment, his hands landed on Scott's back and started to pat and caress him lovingly. 

"I'll be all right, my darling. And I will do everything in my power to make you better." 

Scott flinched. There, it was the first time Reyes mentioned this topic. But it didn't scare him. On the contrary, he felt as his heart got calmer, and feelings settled down. He wasn't overwhelmed by fear, as he expected, but something in him accepted the fact that Reyes knew. Now, he wasn't alone in this anymore. 

Scott took a step back, leaving Reyes' arms. Suddenly, his hands felt empty, and his heart was all alone. Again. 

"Will you go back to work when you go back?" he asked, trying to extend this moment as long as possible. 

"A little. I will have to take a break, though. Those negotiations were... tiring." A smug smile told Scott that Reyes wasn't talking about the deal. 

Ryder cleared his throat. The images momentarily flooded his mind. Reyes was such a beautiful man. Scott loved the fact that he was also a powerful man. Giving himself to this kind of person was just so... erotic. Ryder loved the way Reyes touched and dominated him. Getting to be the top was such a rare treat, and Reyes was always the one asking for a change. It was an overwhelming sensation, to say the least.

"Well, I'll stay on the Nexus until they complete the deal" he said after a moment, red to his ears. "Then, I'll go back to work too." 

"Then, I have nothing to worry about, with you overlooking the deal. I'll sleep peacefully."

Scott flashed a smile. 

"You can count on me. It will be done in no time!" he was enthusiastic about it. "Then, I can go check if the funds are used correctly, so expect a visit from a certain nosy Pathfinder." 

Reyes couldn't contain a smile. 

"I hope that it will be that famous human Pathfinder, Ryder-something. I've heard he's a real looker, and I love doing business with handsome men."

"Oh, you can bet your fine ass it will be him."

Reyes leaned over and kissed Scott again. Someone whistled and shouted "get a room!", but Vidal ignored that comment completely. His heart clenched from pain, because he really didn't want to leave Scott, not after all he learned about him, but he had to do it, for the both of them. He worked faster and more efficient when he didn't have that morally clean boy just by his side. Because while Scott  _was_ a killing machine, his motives were completely justified and without any deeper meaning. He fought to protect people, to find them a home, to clear a path for them. He fought for their safety. 

Reyes was egoistic. He cared for  _his_ people, sure. And then, Scott was always his priority. He kept his ears open for any disturbances that could hurt him, and then eliminated them mercilessly. But it was all right. He would do everything Scott asked him to, but alone, he could work as he pleased. His feelings hardened and his morality dropped drastically. Not like he was the worst abomination ever, the evil incarnate, but it was true that he wasn't really concerned about people giving him headaches. 

"We'll meet again soon, Scott, I promise you that." 

Pair of a beautiful, blue eyes met his gaze. They looked so innocent and defenseless. A true treasure in this galaxy. 

"Yes. I'll wait for a message from you. Be safe, Reyes." 

Their foreheads touched, and - for a last time - Reyes breathed Scott's smell, just to remember it well. 

"Be safe, my love." 

 

_I can not get through_. 

It was his first thought after noticing the change in Scott's neural system. With picked curiosity, SAM started to analyze Scott's condition, only to discover that nothing has changed. Just... his programming was telling him something else. For a simple machine, it would be a critical problem, that would cause a crash or failure, but SAM could override that. Though that action caused an unexpected reaction. 

Something disconnected. He felt it not like a machine, but more like a human. He knew, because he was connected to Scott and he analyzed all of his reactions, from pain to pleasure. He understood his emotions, even if he couldn't grasp how they were triggered. Curiosity was the most familiar feeling. That made him react, after discovering the change, but it backfired. 

It was a strange thing. He could still see all of Scott systems and influence them. Last time he engaged in battle, they proceeded as normal. Changing and connecting nerves to suit his preferences, it was as easy as before. 

But SAM was restless. He was searching. Even when Scott was sleeping, he was fully aware, guarding, waiting, ready for something to come up. What was this...? 

Then, it happened. When Scott's mind was deeply asleep. 

It went black. His mind. His awareness. The connection. 

He fell. SAM knew the feeling. 

_I am being suppressed._

The pressure was unbelievable. The stream of data attacked him like a wave of worms. 

SAM fell. 

But there was something - no,  _someone_ there. Thousands of lines from the programmed code were being destroyed like a path made from dominoes, and that  _thing_ was invading his realm. A program, it must have been that, but SAM's sensors weren't so sure about that. Intruder wasn't synthetic or organic. SAM reached for him, trying to attach himself to that strange presence , and then he felt as someone was grabbing his hand. 

Hand? 

He looked down. Looked as Scott would do it and as he could through Scott's eyes, but this time it was his own eyes. 

He had a hand. And someone was holding that hand. Skin as fair as his. It felt warm, but it was too smooth to be real. SAM knew there was electric wiring and synthetic material under the skin. 

"Can you hear me?" Someone asked, and SAM looked up. 

There stood a man. With fair skin and blue eyes. He looked like a human, but SAM knew that he wasn't one. It was only a holographic interface made by a program, using the data SAM stored inside his core. And behind the intruder, the world was still. A safe world. The programming was still working, as if nothing was happening. 

SAM wanted to go there. He  _needed_ to go there. 

The intruder understood without words what his intentions were, but he didn't move an inch. 

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm here to help. Do you understand me?" 

SAM nodded. Programming responsible for his voice was slowly vanishing from his core. 

"Let me show you."

A stream of data, transferred through the touch, started to flood into SAM's system. Into him. Words as annoying as insects, and fragmentary images. Heavy, so heavy, it was an unbelievable complicated stream of data, a code he couldn't understand without deep and long analysis. To said he would need time to understand even a part of it would be an understatement. 

In the next second, he regained control. Scott was sweating and panting, as he would after a long and exhausting run. Doctor T'Perro was kneeling over him with a worried face and syringe in her hand. Lieutenant Harper was also sitting down, with Scott's head on her lap, making sure he won't hit anything. She was also gently using her biotics to neutralize waves of raw, biotic power coming out from Ryder's body. 

"SAM, are you there?"

Fear. He could hear it in the doctor's voice. 

"... Yes, doctor T'Perro. It seems there was a malfunction and I lost connection for a moment." 

Muscles in Scott's body started to relax, and some blood started to trickle down from his nose. 

"Just how serious is this malfunction?" Cora asked with a strained voice. There was hidden anger in there. 

And SAM felt himself lying for a first time. 

"Hyperion's damage is still influencing my connection to Scott. I advise to double check all my core systems and wiring for the best performance."

"Run the diagnostics, SAM, and forward the report to the nearest technician" Cora ordered, caressing Scott's hair. 

She believed him, because she didn't think he could lie. He was a machine. He didn't need to lie. 

For the first time, SAM felt something, that could be called "guilt". But for some reason, he felt that it was right to lie. 

Quietly, he started to work on a data he had received.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting weird but whatever, I'm working with what I have ;-) Unfortunately, my time and energy is limited, so I'm really sorry for the long update. I hope you like the story so far!  
> Also, the second part of this chapter can be interpreted as something that had happened in the past or is happening at this moment in time, it won't change the perspective of the future chapters, so feel free to imagine what you like :-)


	9. Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebee is trying to get some information from the data cores, while Reyes has some unexpected troubles.

Peebee was, as usual, working on her things. But this time, she wasn’t doing it for herself. The research she was involved in included some complicated patterns and mathematical solutions extracted from the data cores, which Scott had found before claiming Meridian. It was pure luck on his part, really, that he stumbled upon them, but Peebee was grateful that he kept his eyes open. Now, she had full set of them probably and tried to do… well, something with them. They were still a mystery, and Peebee only managed to translate some parts with SAM’s help. It appeared they contained mostly numbers. Figures, giving the fact that all of the modern technology was coded in numbers.

It looked like mathematic was the key everywhere. Even in Andromeda.

She was writing down another set of symbols, when she heard a quiet ‘ping’ noise coming from her message terminal. She reached instinctively for a receive button, still concentrated on her task.

_Scott had another attack. Reyes knows now._

That was bound to happen. Peebee already knew that. Because if two people sleep together, one should notice when the other freaks out. Just… it never happened when Scott was staying on the Nexus. Peebee wasn’t a doctor and not that she wanted to be one – they had Lexi – but she suspected that was a bad sign. Scott’s condition was probably worsening.

And she still didn’t have anything. Those cores were hard to crack and information extracted from it too fragmented and hard to understand when she was doing them partially, but she couldn’t work on all of them at the same time. She regretted that the device, that could have been the key to decrypting the cores, was lost on Pas-10, when they chose to save Kalinda over the piece of technology. Maybe that was a mistake.

She prepared a reply.

_I’m working on the cores. Care to join me? I have nothing new, unfortunately._

Sara was quick to answer that.

_I will visit you a little later. We will have Scott prep and ready for departure, after preparing a new dose of his medicine. We’re working on it now. We’ll head out to Khi-Tasira and search the laboratories. Maybe we've missed something important. Or maybe Meridian have some answers, but we already have scientists cracking that place._

Peebee wasn’t too sure about visiting that strange place called Khi-Tasira. She loved it and all the secrets hidden there, sure, just that she had a hunch that it wasn’t the right place to search for clues. Not to mention the Scourge originated from there – the place was infested with that super duper dangerous dark matter, lurking in every dark corner of the station. On top of that, it was pretty hostile – Remnant bots could still unexpectedly jump from the shadows. They could literally jump out from thin air. 

Still, the view was great from there. Especially at the top points.

Maybe she could get inspired there. It won’t hurt to try, right?

Peebee started to pack her things, which included only a toothbrush and data cores. Plus her loyal bot, of course. She wouldn't get anywhere without it.

 

///

 

Reyes looked at the monitor and then at the radar. It didn't make sense. The numbers didn't match. It was damn risky to restart anything while hanging in the dark, endless space, but something was wrong with the instruments. Of course, he checked everything two times before he departed, so it couldn't be a sabotage. And he didn't come close to the Scourge, he already confirmed that with the navigation system. 

Unless it was broken. 

Reyes reached for a  comm. Fortunately, it was still possible to open a channel, even while being stranded in a dark space, thanks to the technology they had. Quantum entanglement was truly a blessing. Not really a cheap technology to use and have, but Reyes only worked with the best and newest toys. His work required of him to be equipped the best he could afford. 

Soon, he has heard a channel opening. 

"Boss?" 

Without unnecessary greetings or words that could mean anything or nothing, he asked:

"Do you have my position?" 

"Yes, boss." 

"Good. Send my coordinates through the channel, I think something has broken because of the Scourge." 

"Right away, boss." 

He left it opened for a moment, but instead of the info, he has heard a familiar, but somewhat worried voice. 

"Reyes? Are you all right?" 

"Keema? What are you doing there?"

"I have to talk to you. I--"

"Can't it wait? It is a private channel, but you never know" Vidal interrupted her, not really wanting to engage in a personal talk right now. 

"It's not really coincidental. There's something strange going on here, on Kadara."

Reyes was immediately alerted. The look in his eyes sharpened. 

"Judging by your tone of voice, it's not the usual problem?" He meant Sloane's followers. Some of them were still alive, hiding in the Badlands. Collective soldiers had some problems with them from time to time, but Reyes was expecting for that to happen. He was prepared. 

"It isn't. It's..." 

The coordinates flashed on the monitor. Reyes shifted his attention for a moment, but then he's heard a strange noise coming from the communication device. At first, he thought it disconnected, but then he realized it fried on a spot. A thin line of smoke was coming from the pulpit where the speaker should be, and a smell of burned gum and plastic filled the small cabin. 

"Shit." 

At the same time, all of the monitors started to malfunction. They went black and then powered up again, just to leave him in absolute darkness in the next moment. 

Okay, he was a good pilot, but with a broken shuttle he had to count on his luck. He chose a less crowded route, but it still appeared on every star map. Pilots were flying through here, so there was a good chance that he would be rescued eventually. But that was only if he didn't stray. He started to wonder. From what moment his instruments started to malfunction exactly? What was right? The map or the radar? Or maybe none of it and he was flying blindly through the dark space?

Of course, he could give in to the despair. He could surrender to fear. 

But Reyes wasn't that kind of man. He thought of Scott. He promised something to him and to himself. 

He reached under the seat and opened the storage. There was a small bag with standard tools, needed for the simplest repairs. Reyes had standard knowledge how everything worked, so he reassured himself that he can and will do it, then started to work. 

 

\---

 

He lost the track of time. He probably worked for hours. He used one full bottle of water. Then, he slept. He had to regain strength and energy. 

It was still dark when he woke up, but - surprisingly - everything in the shuttle, including monitors, nav system and radars were fully working. Reyes touched the interface and it responded as nothing had happened to it. Numbers were finally matching. The course was corrected. The star map was glowing on a monitor, showing him the right way. 

But he had no fuel, and the comm was out of reach. Probably because of the Scourge. Delicate materials fried from the energy. He had - for now - no way of moving from his position or call for help.

Only his position was questionable. Where... was he? The map showed that he was inside the Scourge. Or under it. 

Reyes sat up. His back was hurting because of the uncomfortable position, along with his hips, but he brushed it all away, focusing on his situation. 

The first thing he saw, it was solid ground visible from the window. It seemed that he landed while he was sleeping. It was impossible, he should have crashed and died, because that is what shuttles with broken equipment do, but Reyes never felt more alive than in this moment. Well, maybe there were some other moments that could compare, but it was just so strange and unbelievable. 

He checked the environment outside with the diagnostic system, and learned that he had to wear breathing mask to survive. The pressure and gravity was bearable, but he decided to inject himself with a dose of stimulant, just to be sure. He equipped himself properly, as instructed, and then opened the door. Before him was a mystery

It was dark, but two moons were hanging up in the air, giving enough silverish light to see the ground. Everything was grey and silent, and when Reyes landed on the ground, it felt like he landed on a pile of ash, soft and dry. Surprisingly, it was warm, and vibrated under his feet when he took a few steps. 

What was more questionable is that he saw another shuttle not so far away from his position. Angaran model. It was hidden under thick layer of ash, but Reyes knew better than anyone else - it was the shape of a shuttle. He knew the model well. It landed on a side, with one doors facing down, half buried in the ground. 

He hesitated for a moment, but then moved into that direction. Reyes hoped that he would find a way to repair his own equipment, find some fuel or a way to communicate. Or just some spare parts. He could work with spare parts. A few nice cables would help him immeasurably. If only he could get his hand on a communication device, he could get off this rock in a few moments. He would mobilize everyone available. Beside Scott, of course. His lover had his own problems. But, of course, if everything else failed, he would reach out to him. 

But only then. 

He was getting closer. The air was static, but it wasn't a problem. Reyes was breathing through the mask. The temperature was high, but still bearable. It was dry and muggy, and all exposed fragments of his skin, epecially on the face, started to itch. The ground under his feet was covered in ash all around, as far as he could see. There was no wind, as air was motionless, but flakes were visible in the air, falling down from the sky. Alien shuttle was his only point of orientation. And he was getting closer to it. Reyes looked back too, just to be sure his own shuttle was still in place, but it was. Ash was slowly landing on it, covering its colour.  

Everything about this situation made him uneasy. And careful. 

Reyes has finally reached his destination. Somewhat reluctantly, he crouched and reached for the emergency handle, near the door. It was hard to use, because the mechanism was old, but it still responded when he used more strength. It clicked, and the door opened with a loud hiss. 

Something in the cabin moved and rushed in his direction. The clank of metal echoed in the silent surrounding. 

Reyes cried out and jumped, then hit the side of the door with his head, trying to avoid the impact. He tried to move away, but instead he fell, lifeless, on the ashen ground. 

Mass made of metal and wires fell on him with loud clanking. Something that resembled a hand, with long claws, landed just beside his face, almost tearing it apart. 

Black metal shone brightly in the light of the two moons hanging in the sky.


End file.
